dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tien's wish
Tien's wish 'is a story about Chiaotzu's orgins. Characters Tien Shinhan- Main character Chiaotzu- Tien's friend Kiara Shinhan- Tien's mother The Story A young three-eyed boy sat alone in his room, looking outside his window to see a bunch of boys his age playing kick ball, the young boy wanted to play too, so he went outside to ask the boys if he could play with them. "Tien!" A woman called to the boy. "Yeah mom?" Tien asked his mother. "Where are you going?" His mother asked. "Outside mom." Tien said. "Be careful out there." His mom said. "Okay." Tien said as he walked out the door, where he found the boys were still playing kick ball, he runs over to them, even though they didn't notice him until the ball was accidentally kicked over to him. "Hey, can I play?" Tien asked hopefully. "No way three eyes." One of the kids said to him as the group walk away from Tien, his head drops as he walks back into the house and passes his mother. "Sweetie, are you okay?" His mother asked. "No." Tien muffles. "What happend?" She asked. "The kids won't let me play, again." Tien said. "They'll let you play with them one of these days." She said. "Now I'm going to go shopping, so be good while I'm gone." She said as she got up and walked out of the door. A while later, Kiara Shinhan came home from shopping. "Tien, I'm back." She said as she walks into the kitchen and puts the groceries away, she then takes out the gift she got Tien out of the last bag and went to his room. "Tien, I got you something." Kiara said as she hides the gift behind her back. "Oh boy, what is it?" Tien asked exitedly. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Kiara said, Tien does what his mother told him to do and his mother places the gift in his arms, Tien then opens his eyes, just as his mother puts the gift in his arms. It was a rectangular brown box. "It's a box." Tien said. "You're suppose to open the box." Kiara said. "Oh." Tien said understanding, he then opens the box carefully, then gently takes the item out and looks it over. It was a doll. The doll had white skin, big black eyes, red cheeks, and was wearing a sailor suit, excluding the hat, which fell on the floor when Tien brought the doll out, which reveals that it only has one black hair on the top of it's head. "Thanks mom." Tien said as he hugs his mother and the doll, then he picks up the hat and puts it on the doll. "Are you gonna name him?" Kiara asked. "Yeah." Tien said. "What's the name?" Kiara asked. "Chiaotzu." Tien said as he looks at his new toy and friend. "I like that." Kiara complemented. Tien then walks pass his mother. "Where are you going?" Kiara asked. "Outside." Tien said as he carried Chiaotzu outside of the house. Outside, Tien sees the kids from earlier. "Hey guys." Tien said as he ran over to them. "What do you want three eyes?" One of the kids asked. "Check out what my mom got for me." Tien said as he holds out Chiaotzu. "Is that a doll." One of the other kids asked. "Yeah, his name is Chiaotzu." Tien said as he holds Chiaotzu. The kides then started to laugh at him, which caused Tien to run back to his house and into his bedroom on his bed crying, while still holding Chiaotzu. "He never gave him a chance." Tien said quietly while still crying. Chiaotzu just sat there as the boy cried for him. After Tien finshed crying, he picks up Chiaotzu and hugs him. "Chiaotzu, I don't care what they say, we'll be friends forever." Tien said as he looks at Chiaotzu as if he was alive and could hear him. Everything was great for Tien for a while, he would talk to Chiaotzu for hours on end, even telling him secrets, draws him, and eats with him at the table, Kiara was happy that her son had a friend to talk to. "Chiaotzu, I wish you were real." Tien said before going to bed one night. "Then we can truly be friends forever." The next day, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Kiara were at the meadow for a summer picnic, after the mother and son finished eating, Tien played with Chiaotzu, until Kiara felt that something wasn't right. "Tien, quick, to the house." Kiara said to Tien as they quickly run to the house, Tien was holding Chiaotzu as they ran, just then they heard gun shots. "Run Tien!" Kiara yells. "Tien then looks back at his mother behind him. "Don't look back, keep running, keep running!" Kiara yells, there was another gun shot and a thud as Tien made it to his house, holding Chiaotzu in his arms. "We made it Chiaotzu." Tien said breathlessly. "Mom?" Tien asked as soon as he noticed that his mother wasn't there. He walks outside the house with Chiaotzu to find his mom. He walks right outside the town to a patch of woods between the town and the meadow, but couldn't find his mother. "Mom!" Tien yells, he then hears galloping. "Mom?" Tien asked as a buck gallops right pass the boy, he then sees a still form of a human on the ground, Tien figured that it was his mother, walks over to her. "Mom?" Tien asked. "Mom, come on." He tries to pick her up, but fails. "Mom, we gotta go home." Tien tries again to pick her up, then reality sinks in. "Help!" Tien yells hugging Chiaotzu in his arms. "Somebody!" The boy yells. "Anybody." Tien says close to a whisper. "Help." He whispers as he cries for his mother, he then looks down at Chiaotzu, his smile greeting him. "I guess it's you and me now Chiaotzu." Tien said quietly, he then walks back home. After they got back, Tien packed his stuff and ended up selling everything else, because he didn't need them anymore. While he was walking through a forest, he found a orange ball in a bird's nest, so he took it from the nest and ran to the nearest town, when he tried to sell it, he heard from the shop keeper that it's called a Dragon Ball, and that there are six more, and whoever gathers all seven could be granted a wish from a dragon, so Tien started his search for the magical balls. It took him a while, but he managed to gather all seven together and call the dragon, who asked what his wish is. "I ask of you to bring my doll Chiaotzu to life." He says. The dragon's eyes then glowed brightly, just then Chiaotzu started to move on his own, he was real! ''"Now I bid farewell." ''The dragon said as he disappears. "Tien?" Chiaotzu asked. "Chiaotzu, you're real!" Tien yells. "Of course I'm real." Chiaotzu said. "Now we really can be friends forever." Tien said. "Yay!" Chiaotzu yells happily. 'Trivia *Kiara's death is similar to both Bambi's mother's death and Mufasa's death. Category:Dragon ball origins‏ Category:Fan wish‏‎ Category:Origin of Characters‏ Category:Pre Dragon Ball Category:Shenron Category:Tien Category:Fan Fiction